


First date on this year

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Europe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: This winter, the Netherlands was covered with snow. Even in the middle of winter with heavy snow in Amsterdam, these two women found warmth in each other.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 13





	First date on this year

Amsterdam at 11pm. At the beginning of this year, it was really cold. The temperature showed 0 degrees Celsius, and snow was piling up all over the city. This winter, the Netherlands was covered with snow.

A tall girl had just finished knitting a warm purple scarf. In the living room at her house, the beautiful girl then cleared up her knitting utensils and went to sleep. Tomorrow morning, the girl has to meet someone special.

"Tzuyu, wake up!" shouted her mom. "You have an appointment to meet Sana, right?"

Tzuyu rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced at the alarm beside his bed. It's still 6 in the morning. Meanwhile she promised to meet Sana at 9 am.

"It's too early mom. I still tired," she said, lying back down.

"You promised to help me to wash the dishes. Come on, now get up and wash the dishes!" she shouted once again.

"More five minutes..."

"No, wake up now or I'm gonna send your ugly photos to Sana?"

"Mom! Don't do it!"

"Then wash the dishes now, I'm gonna prepare for our breakfast."

Tzuyu walked lazily into the kitchen to wash the dishes. The water from the tap felt so cold, it made her fingers shiver. Tzuyu's mom cooked warm porridge for breakfast for the two of them. Tzuyu's father is on duty abroad, so there are only the two of them in the spacious house.

After breakfast, Tzuyu immediately took a shower and bathed, so that she was clean when she met her lover.

Tzuyu left her house for the station at 8:30. She saw that her lover had already arrived at the station.

"Sorry, did you wait a long time?" asked Tzuyu.

"No, I just arrived," Sana answered while smiling.

"Dear, this is for you," said Tzuyu while putting a scarf around Sana's neck. "I knit it myself," she said proudly.

"Purple scarf! You really know what's my favorite! Thank you Chewwy! I love you!" then Sana kissed Tzuyu's cheeks.

The two of them then walked towards the train platform. They didn't let go of their hands while waiting for the train to arrive. Sana leaned on Tzuyu's shoulder, and occasionally Tzuyu kissed Sana's head.

"So, this gonna be our first date on this year right?" said Sana. Tzuyu nodded.

Even in the middle of winter with heavy snow in Amsterdam, these two women found warmth in each other.


End file.
